


Eyes of the Inferno

by HowAboutThatSnapback



Series: The Inferno of Revolution [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Idk I made this up, Inferno AU, it could be Alexander Hamilton/George Washington if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutThatSnapback/pseuds/HowAboutThatSnapback
Summary: The Revolutionary War had men whose eyes blazed so hot that they seem to hold the wrath of angels behind them. Alexander never believed in the Inferno until he met George Washington whose eyes are made of flames.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington
Series: The Inferno of Revolution [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881436
Kudos: 18





	Eyes of the Inferno

_The Inferno are those men [and women] that have such a powerful soul that their presence demands respect and manifests through the eyes.  
Their fire is not hereditary, but rather formed when faced with a conflict in which they must have such a power. They are no stronger nor swifter than an ordinary man. They are no less capable of falling from Grace, but their ironclad will gives them an advantage. _ _One would look at them and think they could move mountains as the angels that have touched them could if they so choose._

_They cannot move mountains, but they can move men to do incredible things all the same._

_Should you meet an Inferno, you will know as they are undeniable._

_You will be overwhelmed by their presence and brought to your knees if you are unprepared. They are - [illegible and torn off]_

_-Author, Unknown_

Alexander has never believed the Inferno despite the writings claiming them to be a reality. The myths of them vary on how they come to be, in what they can do, and why they should exist. Scholars who believe claim that Julius Caesar, Joan of Arc, Ghengis Khan and many others throughout history were Inferno. They were great, but they were human.

With the appointment of General George Washington as the Commander-in-Chief of the Continental Army came rumors that he was an Inferno. Alexander took it with a grain of salt and often scoffed. Even John Laurens- who recently became one of the General's aide-de-camps- claims that he is truly an Inferno. He chose to ignore that part of the letter and instead focused on writing out a reply about the rest. He is too busy making sure his men survive another day to deal more devastating blows to the British forces to give thought to their General being an Inferno.

Then one day he is given orders to report to General Washington- by the man's own hand he was told. He decides he will see for himself if this is true and makes haste. He prays all along the way he has done nothing to earn a dismissal or trial. Despite some reckless actions, he's always been very careful to stay within the boundaries of his orders. Rather than reportning for a reprimand he will receive- and he is hopeful it will be- a promotion.

It takes a week of riding to reach the camp where he is immediately ushered towards the General's tent.

"Welcome, Alexander."

Alexander cannot help but smile at the sight of his friend. "John. Do you know what I've been summoned for?"

A helpless shrug. "Not at all. He had one of the other aides write the letter and send it out."

All hope of knowing what he will be facing prior to entering the tent is dashed. "I see..."

"I am sure it's nothing bad," John is quick to soothe.

"I should hope so," Alexander mutters.

"I'll let the General know you're here."

He slips inside the tent and a few words are exchanged before John comes back out and says the General is ready.

Alexander wipes his sweaty palms on his pants and then marches in and comes to stand at attention. "Your Excellency, you wanted to see me?"

"At ease," the man says as he continues reading the papers on his desk.

As the General looks over the papers, Alexander cannot help but notice a buzzing energy within the tent. It was as if the energy were trapped inside so the outside world would not know what lay within. He is unsure what it means, but he exercises his discipline and stays still despite the oppressive feeling making him want to shift anxiously.

When the General looks up, Alexander's breath catches in his throat.

They may look to be the eyes of a man, but they are blazing with flames behind the surface. He's never fought to stay on his feet so much until this point as just the sight makes his body want to drop in reverence. They hold the holy righteousness of the angels the Inferno are said to be touched by. He is powerless to deny this man anything. Should he demand Alexander throw himself into the pits of Hell itself it would be done.

"Have I done something wrong sir?" Alexander asks, voice wavering unwillingly. Surely to be brought before the General would mean his demise with eyes like those.

"On the contrary." He shifts to a more comfortable position with his back pressed against the back of his chair. "Please, sit."

Alexander quickly sits in the chair across from his General, glad to not have to fight gravity to stay on his feet anymore, and waits to be spoken to. He cannot bring himself to speak and he isn't sure if it is because of protocol or if it is because of the fact that General George Washington is a living, breathing Inferno.

"I've called you here because the odds are against us," he finally says, making the energy in the room vibrate violently though not a speck of dust changes it's course "Your reputation precedes, but I have to laugh."

A confused frown. "Sir?"

"Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?"

He is unsure if he should be offended or take delight in this, but he stays quiet, staring at the man with the hope he will elaborate.

Thankfully he does.

"Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown. I know you stole British canons when we were still downtown."

A nod of acknowledgement.

"Nathaniel Greene and Henry Knox wanted to hire you," he points out.

Something wills him to speak despite nothing telling him otherwise and when he does there's the bite of resentment he has been so careful to hold back, "To be their secretary."

The General's eyebrows raise. "Now why are you upset?"

Alexander startles and shakes his head. "I'm not sir."

"It's alright you want to fight. You've got a hunger and I was just like you when I was younger." The man's fiery gaze goes distant. "Head full of fantasies of dying like a martyr."

Alexander nods.

The full force of the General's stare is back on him, leaving him breathless. When he speaks it has a weight to it that cannot go unheard even if one tried. "Dying is easy, young man, _living_ is harder."

The words nestle against his heart and weigh him down.

Alexander stares in awe. "Why are you telling me this?"

A deep, world weary sigh. "I'm being honest. I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised. We cannot afford for me to be burdened too much to lead and I need someone like you to lighten the load."

"Me?"

The General leans forward and his eyes are so bright with flames that they are blinding. "What is your answer? Will you be my right hand man?"

He knows this will help him climb higher, give him the chance to prove himself. Even if he were to have the want to decline, he knows the will of an Inferno is so strong that there is no denying them when they have their mind set on something. The General has his mind set on him being his aide-de-camp, his right hand. How could he not follow this force of nature into battle? Give himself to his every whim?

"I accept your Excellency," he finally says with a stronger voice than he expected from his tightened chest.

Those burning eyes brighten impossibly with satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I still have no idea what I meant when I wrote about the Inferno in the first place, but I had fun with it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
